lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 354
Report #354 Skillset: Skill: Cleanse Org: Hartstone Status: Rejected Apr 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: It is currently possible to POINT CLEANSE AT in order to remove sap from the target. This is problematic for druids in group situations as small as 2v2, as if the targets ally is paying enough attention to see his ally is sapped and is not just as hindered, it is relatively simple to point cleanse and destroy the druid's lock. This is comparable to using a gust enchant to move a target out of a room from a timed killed (Judge/Chasm/Soulless), however that and a number of other forced movement can be blocked with icewall enchants, as well as summon resitance succedding. There is nothing beyond hindering two people completely to prevent the one from cleansing the other. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make CAST CLEANSE ME work as it currently does, and CAST CLEANSE work like a targeted NATURE RAIN. RUB CLEANSE and POINT CLEANSE AT ME would also stay the same while pointing at somebody else would also be a targeted NATURE RAIN. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Make cleanse only have a % chance of removing sap when pointed at another person. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Make CAST CLEANSE ME work as it currently does, and CAST CLEANSE do the same as NATURE RAIN, remove casting at a target. RUB CLEANSE would cause the same effects as NATURE RAIN, and POINT CLEANSE AT ME would work as it currently does. Pointing cleanse at another target would fizzle out. Player Comments: ---on 3/26 @ 00:27 writes: This would be more akin to being able to KISS TOAD to cure a toadcurse... though there is a % chance of a downside. Anyways, buffing sap? Hm. ---on 3/29 @ 17:25 writes: Suppose that might be a better comparison, but KISS TOAD is a clearly intended mechanic with it's own drawback of % chance to backfire. I don't know if pointing cleanse to cure sap lock is intended, and even if it is, there's very little that can be done to stop it. ---on 4/7 @ 06:28 writes: First off, I think this would be helpful, but there are a few things to think about. How would this affect actually casting cleanse at a target? On the one hand, it makes some sense to say that casting cleanse and pointing cleanse would have the same effect, and keeping casting cleanse as it is would give elementalism users a pretty hefty advantage. On the other hand, if there isn't much point to casting cleanse on another person, it loses a lot of usefulness. Nature Rain is room-wide, isn't it? So the two are hard to compare. Obviously if Rain removed sap from everybody in the room, that would be a problem. But cleanse only works on a single target at a time. It would sort of just become a skill for removing stink from a person, which... aside from flavor, isn't all that important. ---on 4/7 @ 17:29 writes: Cleanse is learned at inept, it doesn't have to be a highly important skill for Elementalists aside from curing Sap and such. And actually casting cleanse had slipped my mind, shouldn't be able to remove it on other people that way either. When I said work like nature rain when pointed I meant that it won't remove sap/ectoplasm/mud, just stink and ablaze. And weren't people recently asking for cleanse to be able to remove stink in a room? Perhaps it could go so far as, RUB CLEANSE/CAST CLEANSE ME, works like they do now, and POINT CLEANSE/CAST CLEANSE will work like nature rain, spraying the room and everybody in it with water, enough to remove stink and fire, but not for sap/ectoplasm/mud? ---on 4/8 @ 04:09 writes: I would be okay with turning cleanse into a Rain-type skill. I think if you take away the ability to cure sap on another person, cleanse really needs the ability to wash away stink to retain usefulness when cast on something other than yourself. So sure. ---on 4/20 @ 05:32 writes: I disagree with this. Sap is extremely powerful when backed up by a group, and thus there is rightfully a way for your own group to counter. Allies cleansing sap is no different than allies gusting chokers, or webbing judgers/decappers, and so on.